Un ange gardien
by Lisandra0210
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Plein d'amour, de tristesse. Imaginez-vous vous avez un petit-copain, et vous allez bientôt fêter vos 4 mois de couple quand soudain votre meilleur ami vous avoue ses sentiments. Et alors sème le doute dans votre esprit et que en plus il vous dit qu'il donnerait sa vie et son coeur pour vous...comment feriez-vous pour garder la situation en main.


_**Un ange gardien**_

_**Voici un one-shot plus long que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire**_

_**Bien sur c'est un SasuNaru, pas de lemon...l'âge limite pour lire: aucune**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Un ange gardien<span>_**

Naruto :Salut !

Sasuke :Hé salut !

Naruto : ça va ?

Sasuke : Bah ouais et toi ?

Naruto : Pas pire…

Sasuke : Qu'es-ce-qui ce passe ?

Naruto : Rien de spécial…..

**Silence pendant 2 minutes**

Sasuke : tu es sur ?

Naruto : oui oui…

Sasuek : Ok, si tu le dis….Tu avais quoi à me dire ? Mon copain m'attends au restaurant…On fête nos 4 mois ensemble…

Naruto : Ah ! Je suis bien content pour vous deux…

Sasuke : Merci ! Tu sais tu vas trouver le tien bientôt j'en suis sur mon beau

Naruto : Oh mais je l'ai trouvé…

Sasuke : hey ! Reviens pas la-dessus !….on a eu une discussion de deux heures hier au téléphone sur l'amour que tu as pour moi….Mais je suis pris.Désolé.Je t'aime seulement en ami sa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu m'aimes..par contre…

Naruto :Ah….

Sasuke : Je t'aime ok ? Mais seulement en ami

Naruto :C'est pas ça que je veux moi !Je veux seulement te dire ce que je -tu le savoir ou pas ?

Sasuke :Ben, tu me l'a dis hier au téléphone…

Naruto :Le téléphone….pfff…c'est bien mieux en vrai…Veux-tu savoir, oui ou non ?

Sasuke : Ok, mais grouille toi mon copain ne va pas être content

Naruto : Ah laisse tomber me grouillerai certainement pas pour un mec qui t'attend le cœur joyeux…Va faire ta fête avec lui pis c'est tout !

Sasuke :NON ! tu m'as emené ici pour me dire quelque chose alors tu vas le dire ok ?

Naruto : ok, mais ça risque d'être…euh…comment dire ? Tu verras

Sasuke : Ok, vas-y !

Naruto :Ok, mais promet moi que tu ne diras rien avant que je ne dise « voilà » après tu pourras dire ce que tu en pense et après je me casse ok ?

Sasuke :Ok

Naruto :Jure le moi !

Sasuke : je te le jure sur ta tête…je t'aime..mais…

Naruto : Y a pas de « mais » ! Dit plus le mot « mais » !Bon,j'me lance…Tu l'as juré alors ne brise pas ta promesse, tu sais que c'est mauvais signe

Sasuke : oui je sais…ok, allez, vas-y

Naruto : tu as eu 2 copines, une qui t'as planté là.Moi j'ai toujours été là pour toi...non tu dis rien, tu me l'a promis…

Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

Naruto : je l'ai fait par amour.J'aimais pas te voir comme ça, je l'ai fait deux fois….Toujours à côté de toi, à te donner mon épaule et mon oreille pour que tu défoules tes sentiments, tes larmes, tes paroles. Et maintenant 4 mois que tu es avec suis heureux pour si je le disais, je te mentirais en pleine face, lorsque je te vois main dans la main avec lui, lui donner un baiser dans le cou, sur la bouche….Et bien ça me fait terriblement mal dans mon cœur, tu es celui que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé et ce depuis longtemps.J'ai su que c'était un amour à sens unique, alors je suis resté là, devant vous deux à ne rien dire et à vous regarder vous dévorer des suis vraiment content que tu sois heureux avec lui.C'est ton bonheur que je veux mais je voudrais aussi ton cœ ça me semble impossible.T'as trouvé le tien, moi j'ai trouvé le mien mais il est impossible de t'aimé ça n'a aucun sens

Naruto prit la main du garçon et la déposa sur son cœur.

Naruto : toi seul peut le faire battre , toi seul peut me blesser, toi seul peut le guérir

Naruto s'approcha du garçon semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque mit son doigt sur sa bouche :Chut ! tu m'as promis…Et je n'ai pas fini .Alors je que tu saches que je t'aime pour toujours sasuke

Naruto retira la main du garçon de son cœur

Naruto : Regarde ce que tu me fais ! Toutes les nuits dans mes rêves, tu me torture et tu me déchire le cœur je veux t'oublier mais toi tu ne veux tu n'image même pas l'enfer que tu me fait vivre !

Naruto remonta sa chemise à manche longue et lui montra ses poignets.

Naruto :Regarde !

La machoire de Sasuke toucha le presque le sol tellement il était bouche bée.

Naruto : J'ai envie d'aller au paradis pour être ton ange gardien et veiller sur toi, je voulais te dire que c'est la dernière journée que tu me vois, car ce soir mon rêve va se réaliser….Je vais devenir ton ange celui qui va te protéger de tout ce qui te menace…Alors je te donne ma vie…mon cœur faisant ce que tu veux….j'ai finis tu peux me balancer tes trucs…

Sasuke : disons que je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Naruto : ben dit rien, tu fais ce que tu veux….je te laisse après tout tu dois aller fêter tes 4 mois de couple…je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible

Sasuke le regarda et remarqua une larme au coin de l'œil de Naruto , il partit laissant peut être filer entre ses doigts peut être l'homme de sa vie….Il montra dans sa voiture et s'en alla

Mais pour le plus grand malheure de Sasuke, il n'arrêta pas de penser à son meilleure ami…et la lumière fut alors…Alors c'est toi Naruto que j'aime il décida de se rendre chez lui avant que naruto ne fasse une bêtise qui pourrait lui couter la vie ! Mais d'abord il prit son téléphone pour l'appeler…

**DRING DRING DRING**

Koushina :Allo

Sasuke : Bonjour Koushina c'est Sasuke….j'aimerais parler à Naruto svp !

Koushina : il est dans son bain..ça fait environ 2 heures qu'il est là, il doit sûrement se raser

Sasuke : essayer d'ouvrir la porte svp

Koushina : la porte est fermée à clé désolé

Sasuke : Ah…dites que c'est Sasuke alors..

Koushina : okai..

Koushina (en criant) : CHERI C'EST SASUKE AU TELEPHONE

Pas de réponce…..

Koushina : tu peux rappeler plus tard au pire

Sasuke :NON ! j'arrive je pourrais peut être ouvrir la porte

Koushina : d'accord…mais tu ne va pas le rejoindre il n'a que 15 ans

Sasuke : je discuterais derrière la porte alors

Koushina : D'accord… tu peux venir

Sasuke : merci, à plus tard

Sasuke se rendit chez Naruto et Koushina lui ouvrit la porte

Koushina : bonjour Sasuke entre

Sasuke : bonjour

Koushina : bon vas-y tu connais le chemin

Sasuke : merci beaucoup

Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée.

Sasuke : Naruto, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse

Sasuke : Naruto ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas…au contraire…mais je t'aime d'une autre façon

IL entendit Naruto pleurer

Sasuke :Naruto tu es là ?

Naruto : oui mais vas-t-en ! dit-il en pleurant

Sasuke :NON ! pas avant que tu sorte de là…je veux qu'on soit face à face

Naruto : parle à la porte elle au moins ne va pas pleurer à cause d'un gars qui ne mérite pas son cœur.

Sasuke : HEY ! arrête là personne ne mérite le cœur d'une porte faut être désespéré pour souhaiter ça

Naruto : JE LE SUIS SASUKE

Sasuke : s'il te plait sors de là

Naruto : NON ! Arrête ! tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois, aujourd'hui.. Souviens toi bien de moi, de comment j'étais

Sasuke : Dernière fois ?Pourquoi ? Tu t'en vas ? Tu déménages ?

Naruto : oui on peut dire ça comme ça….les pleures devenaient de plus en plus fort

Sasuke : Où ?Sasuke essaya de contrôler au mieux sa voix

Naruto : quelque part ou tu me retrouveras sûrement

Sasuke :euh….tu veux dire ?

Naruto : Je t'aime…je t'aime vraiment sasuke

Sasuke :moi aussi mais…..

Naruto : NE DIS PAS MAIS ! je veux juste que tu saches que je donnerais ma vie pour toi…I love you forever Sasuke

Sasuke : je sais

Naruto : alors….

Sasuke : alors quoi ?

Naruto : alors, je te le donne ce soir.(allusion ma vie)Je t'aime Sasuke

Sasuke :NON !RESTE !j'ai besoin de toi

Naruto :Je t'aime sache que je vais toujours être là auprès de toi qu' importe ce qui arrivera .De tout façon pour moi le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux avec la personne que tu aimes….je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais…

Sasuke :Naruto….non ne fait pas sa…il faut que je te dises des choses importantes

Naruto :QUOI !

Sasuke : Si tu n'es plus là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais perdrais la moitié de moi Naruto !JE….JE

Naruto : Je t'aime moi…Bye Sasuke

Naruto prit le rasoir, détacha la lame et s'ouvrit les veines

**_Pendant ce temps…_**

Sasuke :Naruto…écoute j'ai réfléchis..JE T'AIME….JE T'AIME es tout pour moi, ma vie , tes yeux me font rêver alors stp ouvre.

Mais après cette déclaration Sasuke entendit quelque chose tomber dans l'eau, Sasuke défonça la porte et vu alors la chose qui brisa son cœur en deux…

Son ange, son Naruto, mort flottant dans l'eau de la baignoire rougie par le sang de son amour.

C'est alors qu'il s'accroupit près du bain et commença à entamer des caresses sur la peau devenue blanche de Naruto…En pensant que c'était lui le responsable, il avait perdu l'homme de sa vie en aimant un autre homme qui n'en valait même pas la peine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin...<strong>_

_**merci de laisser une review svp**_

_**Sasuke: c'est quoi ce truc...**_

_**Lisandra: une fic mon cher...**_

_**Sasuke: sa je sais mais cette fin là**_

_**Naruto: je suis mort...j' ai l'air d'une guimauve comme ça**_


End file.
